


Ski

by angelus2hot



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor surprises Rose but not in the way she was hoping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ski

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Ski  
>  **Fandom:** Doctor Who (2005)  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 304  
>  **Summary:** The Doctor surprises Rose but not in the way she was hoping.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Drabble Icon Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1499756.html) at 1_million_words

Rose stepped out of the Tardis onto the snow-covered planet. She wasn’t sure exactly why they were there. The Doctor had been all hush hush about the whole trip.

She spun around to face him as he walked up behind her. “Okay, we’re here on this uninhabited and cold planet. So what are we supposed to do now?” Her eyes widened at the huge grin beginning to spread across his face. “Oh.”

He shook his head and smacked her on the behind playfully. “Get your mind out of the gutter.”

A wave of disappointment washed over her. For a brief moment she had thought maybe he had brought her there as a romantic....

“Stop that.” The Doctor stepped in front of her, pulled her into his arms and stared down into her eyes. “I know what you’re thinking, Rose but I don't have any intention of freezing off our naughty bits.”

A small smile began to play on her lips. “What then?”

The Doctor bounced on the balls of his feet. “We’re here to ski.”

“Ski?”

Laughter rang out as he threw his arm out wide to encompass the view. “Just think about it, Rose. The whole planet is our own personal ski resort.”

“Okay.” Even though it wasn’t quite what she’d thought Rose still couldn’t refuse him and he knew it. 

He slowly ran his fingers down her cheeks before running his thumb gently across her bottom lip. “First we play in the snow and then we play in the Tardis, okay?”

Rose nodded her head eagerly. The faster they started down the mountain the faster they would need to warm up. “Show me the skis.” 

Once again laughter rumbled deep in his chest. He placed a quick kiss on her upturned lips before grabbing her hand and leading her towards the skis.


End file.
